


【Edward/Ezio】垂死夏日(斜杠无意义）

by Death_Stranding



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条, 刺客信条：黑旗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Stranding/pseuds/Death_Stranding
Summary: 他眼中盛着最灼人的烈酒，他腕部贴着最锐利的袖剑，他是所有刺客的导师，他无法懂得有人从出生就在腐朽，他天生无法体察那些虚荣与蠢蠢欲动的渴望。他不是你，他生来注定应得眷顾，他怎么会理解，理解接受失去的难熬与疼痛。
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward/Ezio, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Edward Kenway, 爱德华.肯威/艾吉奥.奥迪托雷, 爱德华/艾吉奥





	【Edward/Ezio】垂死夏日(斜杠无意义）

**Author's Note:**

> 一切只源于的我的一个幻想（内容有编造  
> Edward.kenway X Ezio.Auditore（无差）  
> OOC严重  
> 大概就是我写爽了的那种程度  
> 纪念这个充斥着难熬、闷热、不安的夏天

Ezio没料到这个。

蒸腾，而缓慢。

他被没完没了的潮湿环绕，水汽粘连着空气沉沉德压在他肺上让人窒息，他觉得自己即将淹死，淹死在海上

Edward从甲板上下来，皮肤上还残留着被太阳灼烧过的温度，他径直走进他的房间，意大利人正躺在床上，四肢死气沉沉地从狭小的床铺上掉下来，暗红的锈与沉重的木板上陈列着他柔软的发与优越肩颈，他被如此粗粝环绕，深刻地嵌在这样光怪陆离的情景里，如同一个被禁锢的幻想生物。 

“起来。”他说道，“带你去捕鲸。”

Ezio一跃而起。

海上的生活是可以想象的无聊，任何船员的工作都重复而单调，且要求工作者不厌其烦。去瞭望，就要顶着烈日在瞭望台上坐半天；规划航向，就要每隔几小时检查一次路线，与此同时还有无止尽的清洁与维护，而大海，就只是大海。

难得惊涛骇浪的生死一念，大多数时候海浪都只是一卷一卷地拍过来，又一卷一卷地退回去，一日如此，日日如此，长情又好不倦怠，成功让Ezio晕了几天的船。

刺客这回事，发展出了过于敏锐的六感就要承受点代价。

Edward知道他不好过，却又打定主意不想安抚他，过去有的是人纵容他乱来，但在这里，他是船长，何况他也乐意看这人难得一见的消停，Ezio抓狂的同时衍生了一种莫名的乖顺，任由Edward调遣，左右他的情绪。

就像现在这样，他们乘着小船出海，水平面上目力所及除了他们只有一群海鸟正在盘旋，海面比船舱舒爽的多，凉而咸的海风带来了一种特殊的清透感，而Ezio对这一切早已厌倦。

他只钟爱来自亚平宁半岛的阳光，只眷恋回忆中永恒的故乡，审视与挑剔着有别于自身的一切又选择拓展自己视野的疆域，他的视线游弋过Edward赤裸的上半身，明目张胆地端详着肌肤下跟随者肌肉一起起伏收缩的暗色纹身，他好奇其中的含义，但那是关于海洋的故事，即使目睹过大师工作也无济于事。

他当然无法得知其中到底传递着怎样的讯息，所以或许，他只是对欣赏乐此不疲，船长紧实的肌肉咬在骨头上收窄的腰线与宽阔的背脊促成的线条赏心悦目，疆域有别，风景有异，但关于人体审美，全人类共通。

而船长的目光与海平面交织在一起，形成了一种让人无法忘记的蔚蓝，他们在等，同那群海鸟一起，生存让这群动物拥有着比任何人都老练的观察，他们共同等待着来自于深海的，庞然的巨物出现。

海上永不缺乏等待，等一场雨，等一缕光，等一次靠岸，等一场风暴停息，等一只鲸。

那只鲸出现的时候相当安静，喧嚣的只有白色的海鸟与浪涛，它是一种比海洋更深沉的，更透彻的蓝色存在，待在近乎平滑的海面下，Ezio主动凑了过去，极尽所能的贴近海面，发梢从他的身侧滑落飘散在水里，他低垂着眼眸默认它拥有智识，于是凝视着这种生物，试图弄清楚，它出现在这里是想要得到什么。

那只鲸在水里，拥有整片海洋它出现在这里仅仅是因为本能，还因为有人试图扒掉它的一层皮与骨，但他顺从命运，缄默且安宁，船只摇曳，Ezio与他只隔着一层浅浅的浪涛，他沉入水里，从海水之间划过的钝感正在慢慢清晰，在他触碰到那一段，想象中的冰凉之前，Edward拉住了他。

“小心。”

他几乎是把Ezio的半个身子从海里捞出来，只差一点点，他们就要整个栽在这只鲸鱼身上。

“海比你看起来要深得多。”

他掌心贴在他肩头，手指攥紧了他的肌肤，拉紧了他的骨骼，带着他向后知道靠上自己的身体，Ezio再次被沾湿，他仰着头，双眼因为海水被刺激的泛红，看见船长如天空如海洋如风暴的眼睛，现在，他身上弥漫着海洋的气息，真切的像是从水底出现的某种幻想。 

“打个赌吧。”Edward仍站着，没错过他眼底的不忍与期待，“如果第一下我没有击中它，它就自由了；但如果我击中了，你要跟我去拿骚。”

“我跟你回拿骚。”

Ezio很快想清楚成功与否跟跟概率没什么关系，凭借的只是Edward的心情，他在逼迫，毫无疑问，他想看看他能给出什么条件，“请你一个季度的酒。”

他们心知肚明很他在利用他的恻隐与怜悯，或许还有点天真无知，但意大利人向来也很清楚自己塑造出的烂漫不可能毫无代价，他们只是乐于奉献，甚至觉得值得付出。

无可救药的浪漫主义。

“放了它吧。”

“不行。”悲观的英国人摇摇头，“海员不这么打赌。”

在去拿骚的路上他们顺便去了一趟哈瓦那补充物资，在长达一月的海上旅行之后他们终于上了岸，Ezio理所当然的在当地的所有酒馆都受到了关注，不只是因为他那张还不错的脸，更因为他完美迎合上了所以酒馆演奏者对艺术的虚荣。 

“你是个伟大的演奏者，因为你的情绪传递太过出众了！”他以不同的修辞与形容对所有人表达着相同的意思，“我没见过比你更出色的弹奏者，你的音乐相当的有生命力！”、“我爱你音乐里展现出的鼓舞与兴奋！”

Edward知道这只是他惯用的伎俩，热烈的像是一场火，你可以享受他的光，却永远不能与他密切相拥，但他理解他的兴奋，这座富有的贸易城邦里的酒馆永远有旋律欢快的歌曲，酒馆里的姑娘永远只围着一层浅薄但颜色艳丽的长裙，她们自由地操纵着自己的身体，按心情分享着自己的热忱与放肆，你会在她们的臂弯里度过美好的夜晚，性爱只是一夜良宵里微不足道的部分，孤苦寂寞的船员与热情似火的女郎之间毫无平等可言，索取与给予，从来都不公平。

Ezio当然不必考虑无人青睐，总有人穿梭在他附近，他几乎同每一位姑娘情投意合，他们一起在白天里漫无目的地浏览着所有集市里的所有商品，不厌其烦地在港口对每一个路过的水手打招呼，也一起在夜晚的篝火边放声歌唱。

这段时间里他们不常相见，船长另有职责因此不可能陪着一个不管不顾的旅客胡闹，Edward只担心Ezio错误的将哈瓦那等同于拿骚，担心他错误的估计一个夏日里所有的情形。

只在某一天的中午他们在一个小巷子里匆匆相遇，Ezio身上还遗留着姑娘用过的强烈香薰的味道，复杂的气味混合在他身上构成了一个色彩相当缤纷的场面：古老的木料、绽放的花朵、姑娘穿着的丝绸裙、远方的大海，与透过五彩玻璃花窗的阳光，他一定去打扰了某户不得了人家的小姐。

在小巷里，Ezio以几乎沉醉地姿态问他，拿骚是不是就像哈瓦那。他的肌肤里留存着阳光的光辉，他的眼中藏着整个热带最纯粹的朗姆，Edward回答：拿骚的美妙在于，每个夜晚你都要经历一场战争，而第二天早晨甚至没人记得自己在跟谁打架。

可意大利人最终还是证明了自己少年般的善变与挑剔，“哪儿都不如佛罗伦萨。”他这么说着，在短短的几天内混迹了所有酒馆之后，便厌倦了这里的绿树与掩映其间的白色府邸，而自从他厌倦，他就把自己泡在了海水里。每天早晨他都会来到浅滩，然后躺进海里，随波逐流，任凭海水将自己带到任何地方，也任凭金灿灿的阳光直接照射着自己的身体。

海水最终洗去了漂浮在他身上的味道，Edward知道他再次陷入了苦闷，一两次的狂欢或许可以抵消海上事务重复的烦躁，但他们都不是正常生活，哈瓦那金光闪闪的夏日罩住了他的情绪，单调的生活无法食髓知味，他欲求不满，他试图破坏。

破坏从打架开始。

在Edward可以掌控全局之前，Ezio把总督的侄子揍进了医院。

对方不满整个城市都在成就这个外乡人的无限风光，于是在一个寻常的午后将一瓶朗姆倾泻在了意大利人的头顶，于是Ezio将手中的酒杯砸在了他身上。具体的事宜扑朔迷离，城市里的每一个人都至少知道三个版本，总之Ezio给了他一个以“寻衅滋事”逮捕自己的机会，而代价就是他即将面对长达几个月的休养生息与几年无法停息的调侃。

总督亲自将Ezio关进了最为严苛的监狱，这成了某个颠倒了的童话故事，金发的船长不得不每天爬十五层楼才能见到养尊处优的贵族。

那是间挂在悬崖上的牢笼，三面墙壁一端开阔直面大海，高得令人生畏但不可能关的住一直鹰，但Ezio乐得在这里待着，或者说，他甘愿远离人群。

这段时间里，只有Edward会来见他。

他总是会来，但是话题潦草，他们之间不存在安全话题，Edward不想听他与这里姑娘欢乐的经历，也不愿与这人分享自己从前的艰难生存。于是他们就只坚决而待着情绪般的背靠着冰冷的石制墙壁，相对而坐，在最难熬而灼热的中午，连石头都无法保持冷静，汗水汇聚成汪洋的时候，Ezio会从高塔一跃而下，再趁着阳光爬上来，他任性地让每一滴水珠都在反射阳光给自己编排了满身的光辉却任由满地的水迹将环境变得更加闷热。

Edward偶尔会同他一起跳下去，他对教授如何下潜保有热衷，但通常只想带着他一起观赏一片珊瑚与鱼群，他们一起沉没在汹涌的岛礁与白色的浪花间，有那么几次他甚至笃信他们一定会因为跳的不够远而栽在岩石上结束性命，可这从没发生过，就像他从没问过他在沉入水下的时候见到了什么，感受到了什么，又或者他与那些姑娘共度的良宵是否真的付出了某种热烈的情绪。

但在更多的时间里，他都只想用一块干净的毛巾把这个人彻底的擦干，扯下那些紧贴在他身体上的白色衣衫。

Ezio不会告诉他，在水下，他看见了一道金色的痕迹。

他眼里没有光，他沉入水下的时候只能窥见一点点零星的金色，那不是阳光，他没有阳光澄澈，通常都只是掺杂着杂质的金币。 

那是Edward。

Ezio不会告诉他，他曾在水下看见Edward坐在高塔之中，歌唱着那些船歌与歌谣的场景，远比酒馆里的表演要动人，那是只属于他的时刻。

Ezio试图理解Edward对大海的热爱与依赖，他天生懂得酒与貌美，可这场航海缺乏了想象中的瑰丽色调与一切浪漫要素，漫无目的，哪怕在停船靠岸迎接夏日之后也没能迎来哪怕一场狂欢，这更像是一场漫长的失眠，焦躁不安，又没能尽兴。

于是他放任自己沉下去，感受溺水与窒息，等待着自己奋力挣扎着奋力浮上水面，看见阳光，重新呼吸的那一刻，他感受着那一刻的得偿所愿，那一刻的新生，那一刻的所得的万事万物，不会有其他任何一个时刻，让他觉得孤独而满足。

在Ezio对真正的关键人物动手之前，Edward终于掌控全局，黑胡子终于赶到并且按计划在晚上把总督府轰了个干净。

对于那个晚上发生的情景与顺序他们都记忆模糊，却又对某些细节刻骨铭心，Ezio记得的，是云层间轰鸣的雷声伴随着火炮遥遥地飞起击中壁垒，跃动的焰火燃烧起尖叫与咆哮，他无可避免地将这些细节与记忆中庄园的覆灭一一对应，在漫天的爆炸与人声中，Edward握住了他的手腕。

Edward握紧了他的手腕，拉着他逃离牢笼。

“该走了。”

船长说道，该起航了。

他记得他们一起飞奔过夜晚哈瓦那的屋顶，在漫天的烟尘与四溢的血迹里掠过层叠的树梢，他们穿过港湾里停泊着的桅杆与绳索，踏过所有的船首上的奇幻生物，最终，他们在星海里平静地驶过一轮破碎的月亮。

而Edward的记忆却与之截然相反，他只记得飞扬的灰烬拥挤着呛入肺部，厚重的水汽重新在整个胸腔里弥漫，他只记得沉重的步履与紊乱的呼吸，他只记得，Ezio望向了总督府的那位姑娘。

那位姑娘正站在火里，她长长的裙摆不再艳丽，她曾经光鲜的肌肤布满了污秽，但她满不在乎，她脑子里正充斥着各种抉择，她谈笑间的风情被另一种沉甸甸的勇气取代，她正行使权力，她正被烈火炙烤，她姿态深刻得如同一尊雕像。

会有人记得她今夜迸发出的坚毅与沉着，她会被记录在案，所有人都会骄傲拥有这样的名媛佳丽，而Ezio，Ezio正站在屋顶，望着总督府的那位姑娘。

于是Edward松开了勒着他手腕的手，清晰无比的明白他与她，是同样无可指摘的一群人。

他们在流转间裹挟着不尽的赞美与艳羡，他们是完美情人的同时衣摆下托付着无数的承诺与誓言，他们救人安危，他们信仰坚定，他们在混乱中拯救一切，他们只是恰好，恰好没能与Edward一样拥有相同困苦的出生，他们只是不必尝尽被嫉妒与挣扎啃噬的滋味。

“去找她吧。”

他亲手将人推了出去，尽力地保持轻松只因为确信，Ezio无论如何都要乘着寒鸦离开。他无法孤身越过大海，他终要回来，即使是为了离开。

船长仍然掌控全局，而当Ezio离去，一个无比清晰的声音在他心底响起。

“你是始作俑者。”

他听见一个声音，来自天际，来自脑海，无比残酷的宣告着，“你是让这一切发生的始作俑者。”

总之，当火光彻底熄灭，当哭喊逐渐平静，当时间流转至夏日的后半夜，他们终于来到了甲板。

安妮女王复仇号的甲板上永远有血，永远有血就意味着它的味道不会那么令人舒适，火药味跟腥臭味齐头并进，在夏天的气氛里连带着Ezio看着这艘船的船员好像都笼罩在一团黑气之中，船员们倒是适应了这有点诡异的环境，而当他见到黑胡子，并发现对方连胡子都在冒烟的时候，只觉得这群海盗还挺有想象力。

黑胡子对于Ezio的评价是“不大疯狂。”而且不够漠视规则。

他在Ezio的注视下用自己的胡子点燃了一支烟，“但是你不会因此而怯懦。”

于是有关Ezio的最终评定是还算可以，考虑到黑胡子不知道Edward不可能在欧洲再找一个像他一样的传奇刺客，这个评价姑且有失偏颇。

“你入伙了。”

Ezio扬起了一边的眉毛，忽然觉得Edward在忽悠人加入组织这方面说不定也挺有天赋。

“所以。”

当他们坐在小舟，摇摇晃晃的驶向停泊着的寒鸦，困倦与冷共同环绕着他们的时候，Ezio懒散得像是一尾搁浅的鱼。

“你想让我做什么。”

他仰目面向天空，任由暗流涌动，一动不动，“刺杀还是色诱。”

“都不是。”

“我希望你能救我们。”

“如果蒂奇……如果黑胡子能成功，我们需要你的指导，教我们如何维护一座城邦。”

“如果我们失败，我想让你帮我们活下来。“ 

“海员不这么做交易。”

Ezio闭上了眼，月光下的Edward总是让人很想给他个拥抱，甚至是陪他睡一觉。

“大导师给过你信条：‘不伤害兄弟。’”

他听见船长用难得柔和而缓慢的声音诉说，“你不会背弃。”

意大利人总要为自己的坚守付出代价。

他们最终晚了一步。

Ezio终究见证了一个最糟糕的拿骚，不是贫穷，也不是因贫穷而被迫从各处搜刮出自尊的虚伪，没有奄奄一息骨瘦如柴的病患，甚至不是互相指责的凶恶人群。而是一个悄无声息、不再存在的拿骚。

他们刚到那里，就听见人群叫嚷着他们离开；他们冲破层层封锁，却发现只剩自己活着；于是他们冒着风暴重新回到拿骚，雨水消减了烈焰的同时也让燃烧后的情景展露无遗。他们站在黑烟里，黑色炸药同浓稠的鲜血混在一起，溅射在所有仅存的墙壁上，灰色的尘埃到处都是，走路都能扬起一阵雾气。

活着的人们都离开了，只剩下无法行动且即将死去的伤员，他们的伤口一边承受着雨水的打击，一边由不断上升的气温催化。拿骚无疑拥有了另一种夏季，奄奄一息的热气挤压成了一层厚重的封锁，裹紧了他们的呼吸。

Edward同样选择了离开，他的寒鸦奔赴了远方的岛屿，而满载的弹药与火炮让Ezio相信，那不是为了逃离。

他失踪了几个星期，在这几个星期里，Ezio试图挽救，一如他所做出的承诺，一如他一直做的那样。他做得第一个尝试就是让远航的商船为自己带一封信，在翻遍了拿骚所剩无几的房屋后，终于找到了小半瓶墨水，但归来Edward毁了它。

“别把你的那套放到我这里，小少爷，这里不是你的佛罗伦萨。” 

他打翻了拿骚里最后的文明，满目的猩红衬得眼眶中那份蔚蓝愈发的明亮而纯净，金色的软发散落在脸颊两侧，遮掩了大部分的泪水，看起来因绝望而不顾一切。

“这里是拿骚，今天重建，明天毁灭，他们总不会让我们活着，有什么意义？”

他问道，“这对你有什么意义？”

Edward是个聪明人，他的聪明支撑着他的异想天开，就像他企图从时代的夹缝里找到财富与尊严，就像他总觉得意大利人即使流连陆地与故土也总会怀念一个夏天的海上旅行，而他做过的，最好的一个梦，就是觉得自己可以正当地活下去，可以同Ezio一起成为一个得以讲述，甚至可以传颂的故事。

黑胡子意味恐惧可以让他活着，其他人意味顺从可以让他活着，但聪明的Edward明白，事情的真相，是不可以。

他们从不该活到下一次季风来临。

“所以你去摧毁附近的一切堡垒，让所有人都品尝跟你一样的痛苦。”

现在，在选择之外，他们拥有很多自由，大可以就着这场肮脏污秽滑向一场喜剧的荒诞结局，不过是一场无疾而终的夏日。但Ezio执意将破碎、坍塌、倾颓后的一切碎片收集在一起，重新整理放在名为理智的书桌上，然后再受一次伤、再流一次血。

Ezio的掌心贴向他后颈的软肉，逼迫着Edward正视，逼迫着他同自己对峙，他们前额相抵，呼吸交错，他听得见Edward的心跳，听得见他体内血液的沸腾与流动，于是他逼迫Edward同样可以清晰地听见自己的所有话语。

“你不可能给所有人相等的仇恨。但他们，他们只要恨你一个就够了。”

他眼中盛着最灼人的烈酒，他腕部贴着最锐利的袖剑，他是所有刺客的导师，他无法懂得有人从出生就在腐朽，他天生无法体察那些虚荣与蠢蠢欲动的渴望。

他不是你，他生来注定应得眷顾，他怎么会理解，理解接受失去的难熬与疼痛。

于是Edward扑向他，像是打翻那瓶墨水一样将Ezio掀翻在地，“别说的好像你很懂。”

他如野兽般低吼，浑身上下都在颤抖，但他抵着Ezio咽喉的手却很稳，手腕上的贴着他动脉血管的金属刀刃也同样笃定，他感受到刺客导师在瞬间绷紧了肌肉，但最终，最终他袖剑还是融化在了血液的温度之中。

他仍恪守着刺客的信条，决不向自己的兄弟动手。

Edward眼含热泪地看着他，几乎是在期待他反抗，期待着对方了结这场漫无目的的生命，而在他手中的血肉只是微微颤动着，他发声，他诉说。

“相信我，我懂。”

Ezio艰难地笑起来，他觉得自己全身都在流汗，或者说不断地有水从他们身上低落，液体顺着面庞向下滑落的痕迹，像极了泪痕。

看看，Edward，这就是所谓的优渥与好运气。

“你会更痛苦，至少比现在更痛苦。” 

我曾比你更痛苦。

Edward松开了他，他爬起来，他们相对坐在烧了半个房顶，满是尘埃与烟的房间里。

“你该走了。”

船长说道，旅程结束了。

Ezio走的前一天，他们去黑胡子沉没的那片海域，打算把他的船首捞上来，Ezio坐在寒鸦号的甲板上，看着水面一点点吞没了Edward浮动的金发，想起在小酒馆里，Edward曾经问过他，为什么要杀死那只鲸。

或许是酒精，或许是音乐或许是港口城市的一个夏季，总而言之那时候他直觉得轻松，正如同某一个佛罗伦萨的某一个月夜。他吞咽下玻璃杯里琥珀色的液体，透过杯子去看姑娘们光泽的肌肤与艳丽长裙搅在一起的颜色。

他说，因为在一个时刻，他开始讨厌它。

他意识到它的和顺是一种冷漠，那只鲸不在乎自己，也不在乎那片海域，更不在乎他们即将做什么，它什么都不在乎，于是无所畏惧。

我觉得它仿佛在嘲笑我，它好像在说，‘你是刺客，你知道这个世界迟早要完蛋，为什么要徒劳无功？’

“可不是这样的不是吗，至少你该挣扎一下，垂死挣扎一下。”


End file.
